A Fiery Beginning
by estiles94
Summary: This is my first story on here! This is a story I'm writing about Quil and Claire and their story once she is 18. Quil tells her about imprinting and we learn that Claire is developing a gift of her own. There more to the legends than thought. Thanks for reading! hope you enjoy! Rated M for language and future mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters these are Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 1- Sunny Day

Claire's POV

I sat on the cliff overlooking the ocean trying to absorb as much vitamin D and the sunshine as I could. Sun was a rarity here in La Plush. Rain and cloud it was the constant here, I usually loved the rain, it always used to refresh me and made me feel new. But lately, I've been craving the warmth of the sun, as I would wither without it. I had heard his movements before I heard that sweet voice of his,

"Hey Clair Bear, what are you doing all the way out here" his tone was light, but I could sense the worry hidden behind it.

Quil…My Quil… well, I wished he was anyways, I have known him ever since I can remember. He was and has always been there for me. I was 18 now and I know I was heads over heels for him. But he would never see me that way, he was nearly doubled my age, yet he still looked 18 himself. He was gorgeously hunky, huge almost 6'6 with beautiful russet skin bulging muscles to match that could drive any girl to drool. For me, those were all fantastic and panty dropping, but it was his eyes that I loved the most, his eyes are a beautiful shade of brown from a pool of caramel. Whenever I looked into them, I felt safe and loved. He, of course, looked this way ever since he and the others became wolves and protectors of the tribe. It was a secret; only a few knew the truth I only know since I live with my Aunt Emily whose married to Sam, the Alpha of the pack.

"Hey yourself, nothing just trying to take in as much sun as I can, was feeling pale" I winked at him,

He rolled his eyes at that

This feat was impossible with my tan skin, it was a shade lighter than his, and he was always complimenting me on it, along with my long black hair I must say I agree with him on that though it is finally long enough to style without my Aunt's help.

I know he hates when I go anywhere near the woods without him, but he's not my babysitter anymore, As much as he still acts like it.

"Come on now your beautiful stop it; you don't need to changeanything,closet" he said,

"You know you're starting to sound like Emily."

I thought I saw him wince at that comment.

"I mean it, you are beautiful Claire, any guy would be lucky to have you," He said almost with a sigh, but I looked into his eyes and felt the honesty and that he meant it.

"So why are you all the way out here to get some sun?" He asked with a questioning tone.

"I don't know, this just felt like the closest spot to the sunshine. The sun has been making me feel stronger? I don't know I know that sounds weird."

He was studying me now with a thoughtful look I could not place.

"It's not weird, mind if I join you?" he asked

"Of course," I said, he smiled, and my heart fluttered.

Quil's POV

Embry and I were running and finishing up our patrols when I smelled her. The most beautiful smell of vanilla and honeysuckle. Claire… What was she doing this far into the woods, then the sea breeze hit me…and by the cliffs! That was too unsafe for her.

" _Dude, relax she's a big girl she knows there always one of us running through the woods,"_ Embry thought to calm me down.

But Claire was my Imprint, and she is my life, I would do anything to protect her I have ever since she was two years old. The day I looked into her deep green eyes I knew I would always love her.

" _Still, anything could happen you know that, are we finished patrolling I'm going to go find her."_

" _Yeah man your good"_ Embry laughed _"God you need to get laid man just tell her…"_ I thought I heard him laugh right before a changed back and pulled my shorts back on.

I hated that my thoughts were accessible to the others when in wolf form especially ever since Claire started getting older, it was getting harder and harder to hide my less than clean thoughts about her. God, she was gorgeous legs that go on for days, her delicious curves that gave her an hourglass shape with long black hair, but those eyes man I was a sucker whenever she gave me the puppy dog eyes and I could see the flecks of gold in the deep green they held. Whenever she got excited, they reminded me of emeralds on fire.

"Hey, Claire bear" I called once I found her.

She was sitting crossed leg near the cliff and looked so beautiful. My heart ached for the day that she would finally be mine. I know she is 18 now, but she still doesn't seem to see me that way still.

We were sitting and talking everything was perfect when Claire shifted and leaned against me, setting her head on my shoulder. We watched the sunset together, and I realized now that the sun was down that Claire felt rather warm, and even to me my temperature ran hot because of the wolf, but Claire always felt cool to me, but tonight I realize that she felt normal to me…

"Claire are you feeling well do you have a fever?" I asked worried about her

"No I feel fine I actually feel like I could run a mile no sweat." She responded with vigor.

"Come on I'm sure Aunt Emily is worried by now though I have been out all day." She reconsidered, and I followed walking with her.

We were walking through the woods, lucky for me my eyesight was great no matter day or night, so it was easy to navigate.

That was until Claire walked ahead of me a little and I had a great view of her perfect ass swaying as she walked, when I tripped on a hidden vine and collided with her. We both fell, and I landed with an "oof" She landed on top of me.

"Way to watch where you're going Quil, I thought you were the graceful one" She laughed

I loved the feel of her body on mine even if it was due to me tripping, that's when I realized my thought created a reaction and I felt the pressure against my zipper start to grow. I mean, Jesus all the girl had on was shorts and a bathing suit top, that made her breast look amazing and perky. I mean a man can only be so strong I've gone 18 years without any.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who realized my situation.

Claire POV

OH, MY GOD… did… does… does Quil have a hard on right now….

Was it because of me? No, it couldn't be, could it? Come on Claire woman up there is one way to find out.

I stopped laughing at his clumsiness, and I looked into his eyes and I kissed him with everything I had. I must have been right because he kissed me back with such passion.

He pulled me even closer to him, and I wrapped my legs around his torso, He was like a predator taking his prey, he attacked my lips like they were air and he was running out of it. Then my stupid phone went off and startled us apart.

"Hello" I was breathing heavy from all the kissing and needed to control it.

"Where are you Claire are you alone?" It was my Aunt Emily

"I'm fine Aunt Emily, I'm with Quil, and he is walking me home."

"Oh, ok good I was just checking up you know me, dinner is ready when you get home everyone is over Jacob, Paul, Rachel, Embry, Seth and the others are on their way you know the usual shenanigans. Hiiii Quil see you two soon." She yelled through the phone.

We hung up, and Quil and I sat in silence for a few moments not quite sure how to address the elephant that was me attacking his face a few minutes ago, but hey he attacked back dammit.

I was just about to speak when Quil interrupted me

"I love you, Claire…"

"What…what…you love me? I stammered

"Yes, for a while now. I mean I always have but as a brother or friend but for a while now I have fallen in love with you Claire."

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. Quil loves me?

This time I interrupted him

"I love you too."

That shut him up, well for a few seconds at least.

It was dark, but I saw his face light up like a kid at Christmas.

"You do?" he asked shocked.

"Of course, I do Quil; I just didn't want to act on anything because I know you could be taken away from me at any second…You haven't imprinted yet right" I said sadly knowing my heart could be broken at any moment.

"But well your ahh situation down there gave me the courage to try. Better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all right?" I said

"Claire… I imprinted on you the moment I looked into your eyes the day you came to Emily's and Sam's. I got my nose broken over it until they saw I just wanted to protect you." He said with earnest.

Quil imprinted on me. I was so happy I swear I was going to burst. Everything I have ever wanted was right here and happening. I felt so warm inside…Hot inside... Like fire was trying to break out from inside me, yes that's it I feel like I'm on Fire!. What was going on with me, I started to feel dizzy that's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Do you smell smoke?

Quil's POV

I have never run as fast as I did when I felt Claire's temperature rise and then felt her body slump against mine as I told her about me imprinting on her. What was wrong with her, I finally tell her everything and she blacks out!

I crashed through Emily and Sam's door holding Claire.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me in fear and shock. Some of the guys were ready to attack until they realized it was just me.

"What the hell happened, what is going on" Both Sam and Emily came running up to me.

"I don't know... I don't know she was fine one minute I was finally telling her everything, and then she got all hot and fainted."

I have never felt so terrified in my life, and I have faced armies of vampires before.

I placed Claire on the couch and Emily ran to grab a cold, wet towel and some aspirin.

"Here try this put the cold towel on her head." I did as she told and it seemed to help.

Emily was on the Phone with Dr. Cullen asking for help.

"Dr. Cullen said he's on his way" within 3 minutes there was a knock on the door and there stood Dr. Cullen.

I have never been happier to see a vampire in my life. The Cullen's were vampires but they were by all means pretty decent. After all the battle's we've fought together and Jake imprinting on Ness, Bella and Edward Cullen's half human- half vampire child it was hard to hate them and they all kind of became like our distant vampire cousins, but family non-the-less.

"Where is she?" his voice held all the concern in the world.

He walked over to where Claire laid and began to examine her.

"How long has she been unconscious?" He asked.

"Ah like 20 minutes," I said worried about what was going on with Claire.

That was when all of us even Emily smelt it. smoke. We searched everywhere looking for the source of the fire until Dr. Cullen gasped.

We all turned and where the cold towel set there was steam and a small hole was being created and smelled liked it was being burned…

"Did…did… Claire just burn a hole in the towel on her head…" Seth stammered.

"How the hell is that possible" Sam whispered.

Dr. Cullen removed the towel and went to touch her forehead when he stumbled back and yelled in pain. Where is hand had, touch was slightly burned.

"Sam…" Dr. Cullen slowly asked, "Do you have any other legends we should know about?"

"Not that I know of, I have to speak with the elders and Billy. I have never seen or heard of anything like this." Sam was in shock like the rest of us.

"Is…she transforming into a wolf?" Embry asked slowly

"No, I don't believe so. Her skin was so hot it burned my hand. I think we're dealing with something much different." Dr. Cullen stated

"I think Claire may be a different form of protector to the tribe. I cannot say for certain without research."

I was at a loss for words; my Claire was changing? What was happening to her? A few hours went by when Claire finally began to stir and move. She woke with a scream that curdled my blood.

"Claire! Its ok its ok baby girl relax, please it's going to be ok" I begged

Claire stopped screaming and started to slow her breathing.

"What happened? Was I in an accident?" She looked at her skin examining it repeatedly.

"Where are the burns… how long have I been out?" she asked wildly.

We all looked at her with mixed faces of confusion. What was she talking about?

"Honey, you are ok what do you remember?" Emily asked cautiously.

"I remember Quil and me in the forest… He had just told me that he loved me and I was excited. I felt my skin start to burn like it was on fire. I could have sworn I was being burned I thought… it felt so real."

I could tell she was holding something back. There was something she wasn't telling us.

"Claire, you blacked out and well your skin did get very hot, but you burned Dr. Cullen a little, not yourself," I said

"I what!" her eyes widened in fear.

"How is this even possible Quil!" she yelled, and she was freaking out when flames of fire engulfed her hands.

"WHAT THE FUUUUCK! IS GOING ON" she screamed then her whole body was engulfed, and there stood a wolf made of fire.

The wolf that stood where Claire once stood was magnificent. She was a solid white wolf, but the fire licked at her paws and swirled around her body like a coat of armor.

Claire's POV

Fuck I'm literally on fucking fire and now I have paws what the hell is going on here! Quil was trying to calm me down but it wasn't working I wouldn't let him get near me in fear of burning him to. That was when I remembered all the stories of the guys changing and I remembered I needed to calm down. Then I had an idea. Water.

I motioned toward the sliding doors of the house, Seth was the closet and went to open it.

"Seth don't! she needs to stay here where we can help her" Quil yelled

Urgh, he was so stubborn sometimes. At this, I growled at him, and it came out like a crackle of a flame. I barked at Seth, and he opened the door. I sprung forward and ran as fast as I could towards the beach. I felt Quil change and chase after me.

" _Claire? Claire?"_ I heard Quil in my head, but I kept running.

" _I have to try this Quil, "_ and I showed him my plan. He quieted and but kept behind me.

I saw the beach and dove into the water. The icy water tamed the wolf and relaxed me as I shifted back into my old body and was exhausted. Quil picked me up and carried me back home.

"Quil, what am I?" I whispered before I fell asleep in his arms.

"I don't know sweetheart but were going to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quil's POV

Three days, three days Claire slept. She seemed to be regaining her energy from exerting her power. In between patrols we all scanned through ancient Quileute documents looking for anything that could explain what happened to my sweet Claire.

"This is crazy man how can there be no record or mention of something like this …" Embry was complaining as we swift through the dusty records.

It was especially hard since many of our legions are told by word of mouth from the elders, there is no real record especially if anything like Claire's power predates the first wolves.

"I know man, but we have to keep looking she hasn't woke up in 3 days, what if she is in some weird magic coma." My mind was exhausted I hadn't slept I can't even remember when.

"Are you sure the elders don't have any stories?" even though Embry already knew the answer

"Sam has talk to several elders every day, and still none of them can recall anything like this."

My phone lit up, speak of the devil

"Hey Sam, any news? Is she awake? Any leads?

"one at a time Quil, she stirred and seems to be coming to but still sleeping, and second I think I have a lead."

"Thank God, ok what's the lead? I asked feeling the tight feeling in my chest begin to lift

"I talked to one of the elders and they said that the old medicine women records may hold some answers, and that an elder that still remembers the practices moved to the Makah reservation and is retired."

"Alright well let's go, did you get an address?"

"Yeah, I already texted to you meet up at my house and we'll head over"

I hung up the phone and nearly phased right then and there, Embry had heard the whole conversation and we were running for the door.

Finally, some hope into understanding what happened to my Claire Bear.

…..

"Alright we can't bombard her Quil she is an old woman and I don't know if she remembers our legends are true." Sam warned me

"I know man this just seems like our last chance" I said getting more anxious as we pulled up to the old medicine women's house.

We parked and jumped out of Sam's truck and walked up the path the old woman's cozy looking home. She had a garden full of different herbs protecting the house like a barrier. Clearly these were herbs used in her practice and were medicinal in nature. My nose picked up on so many different smells it was overwhelming to my senses.

We knocked and I heard the stirrings in side, the door slowly creaked open and there she stood. The Quileute medicine women. Her hair was a silver and she was frail but still held a strength about her, her brown eyes still held a fire in them that gave her a youthful expression.

"Hello boys I've been expecting you"

"Hello mam" we both said in unison

"Come on in I hear you have some questions for me" she said with a smile

"Yes, Mrs. Baker"

"please call me Aiyana" she said sweetly

"Now I'll put on a pot of tea and you two get to asking your questions" Aiyana said with a wise smile

She fiddled around in her kitchen preparing different herbs for the tea, while we figured how to start. Sam went first.

"Aiyana, how much do you recall of our legends?"

The smile now touched her eyes

"Ah I see, I remember them all little spirit warrior, why do you ask? Do your elders not remember the stories of your past?" she said with a smile as she sipped her tea

We both were shocked

"Ah uhu so you know what we are?" Sam asked hesitantly

"Honey I knew what you were the minute you stepped on my property, now what do you want to know?"

"Wow ok um well, are there any stories of anyone possessing power over fire? Or transforming into a wolf made of fire…I know this sounds straa.."

Sam stopped when he looked into her wide eyes.

Aiyana was thoughtful for a moment before she began speaking again,

"So, it has finally awoken…who is the girl?" she asked with wise kind eyes

"what has awoken?" I stammerd

"Who. Is. The. Girl. Young wolf?" she repeated

"My imprint, her name is Claire Young" I said softly

"an Imprint?" Aiyana's eyes grew even wider as I spoke

"my oh my this is something. Boys what I am about to tell you goes back generations around the time of the first spirit warriors. Now this story is only passed from medicine women to medicine women. But the cold ones have always been a threat you know this. It seems I must finally pass my knowledge on to someone who can use it." She took a breath and began her tale

"Well not everyone in the tribe believed the wolves or spirit warriors to be the best protectors from the cold ones, and one medicine women who back then was the shaman took matters into her own hands. Speaking to the spirits she imbued her hearth fire with magic. This became the fire spirit, or as most would call it a phoenix of sorts. This fire spirit in the same way the wolf's spirit did found refuge in a young woman of the tribe. The women became a part of the pack mentally when the spirit took over. She became a beautiful phoenix, bird of fire and soared across the sky keeping an eye from above for the warriors. When she was human it was said that if a cold one touched her it would burst into flame, but was harmless to all others. She was immortal until she too stopped changing and had children. The fire laid dormant in the bloodlines to follow but was foretold that one day would be awakened again."

"Why is this story not told with the others?" Sam asked

"Because my dear boy, the spirit warriors and fire spirit never truly got along. Yes, she kept a watch over them but she felt she deserved the worship not them. She left the tribe and forsake them when they needed her most…if she had stayed the third wife would have lived…so they erased her memory form the legends. In their eye's she abandoned the tribe and is the reason the chief's imprint died."


	4. Chapter 4

Claire POV

Darkness it surrounded me, then I saw it, a small glow appeared. I willed my feet to move and the glow grew brighter and brighter until I stood in front of a fire dancing in the darkness. Except this fire looked like a woman dancing to the rhythm of a soundless drum.

"Hello?" am I really speaking to a fire?

"Hello child" the sound of the fire crackling made Claire jump

Claire froze she hadn't expected the fire to respond

"Who are you, what are you?" Claire asked

"Dear child I am apart of you, as we speak your physical form rests and is regaining its strength. I am the fire spirit that lives within you much like the wolves you love so dear, a protector of the tribe."

"But how, I don't understand what is happening to me I turned into a wolf made of fire!"

"Yes, child I know it is not my favorite form our ancestors use to soar in the clouds but its suits your soul, you are a descendent of the very first fire protector she was known as the phoenix. You my dear will be known as the wolf in legends to come. I don't know why the ancestors chose you to receive this gift but I assume it has something to do with righting the wrongs of the past."

"wrongs of the past? Ancestors? I have never heard the stories of you..." Claire was so confused what was going on!

"you wouldn't dear the wolf protectors made sure of that. But rest now child there is much to learn I leave you now but the spirit of fire lives within you, you are a protector do not back down from the wolves my dear."

…

Quil and Sam left the old women's house in a state of shock. Everything they knew felt wrong now. The Phoenix is the reason the third wife died…. Their ancestors hid her e

"What does this mean Sam?"

"I don't know-"

Just then Sam's phone rang it was Emily

"Emily whats wrong everything okay?!" Sam asked

"She's awake"

Before Sam could even respond Quil was on his paws running through the forest. He had to get to Claire.

…

I woke up feeling dazed and thirsty. God how long was a sleeping for? My muscle felt sore but there was a coiled power in them. Claire could feel it waiting to break through she felt like she could rip a vampire in half this was so strange to her.

"Aunt Emily?" Claire's voice sounded like gravel oh god how long had she been out?!

The pots and dishes getting washed downstairs were dropped and Claire could hear her aunt running up the stairs to get to her. Just then Claire's door swung open and her Aunt stood

"Claire your awake!"

"Yeah?" Again, her voice was so horse like she smoked a pack of cigarettes.

"Sweetie are you ok?! You've been asleep for 3 days hunny how are you feeling?

"3… Days?"

"Yeah sweetie we've been worried sick, after your…gift…appeared we had no idea what was going on with you." The worry and love on my Aunts face made Claire feel horrible she hated people worrying about her especially about something she couldn't control well not yet at least.

"oh god I had the strangest dream I dreamt I spoke with something call the fire spirit it said she lives within me like the wolves in the boys that I'm…I'm a protector now."

Emily's eyes widen and she reached for her phone.

"we need to call your uncle try and remember everything about this dream of yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Claire sat with her Aunt on the comfy old couch and waited for her uncle and Quil to get back

"It'll be okay hunny." Her Aunt soothed

"You don't know that, you know how they are they'll never want me to join the pack…"

"Well they have to get used to it the ancestors know what there doing." Claire was so lucky her Aunt knew how to reassure her and was so supportive.

Claire was about to thank her aunt when the door flew open and a panting Quil stood wearing only his cut off pants. He looked like a wolf in frenzy. His eyes focused in on Claire and he rushed to her side. Claire couldn't help but stare at his beautiful ripped body.

"Claire are you okay? thank God your awake how are you feeling?" Quil shot question after question at her as he held Claire's face in his hands and touched his forehead to hers.

"I'm fine Quil I am just a little taken aback and getting used to this new me"

At that moment Sam walked in his stern face lighten up when he saw his niece was finally awake and seemed okay.

"Claire you have no idea how happy I am that you're okay" Sam sighed

"Me too Uncle Sam but there are some things we need to discuss."

Both Quil and Sam looked at each other with slight confusion to Claire's statement yes, they needed to discuss what they had learned from the old medicine women, but Claire had been asleep for 3 days what did she need to discuss?

"okay what's going on Claire?" Quil finally responded

"Even though I was asleep for 3 days I wasn't alone per say… I was able to speak to the fire spirit within me and she said I'm a part of the pack now, that She thinks I was chosen to 'right the wrongs of the past' but I didn't know what she meant by that." Claire looked away knowing they were going to object to her being a pack member.

Sam sighed and studied Claire

"We know the past that was wronged Claire. The old medicine women told us the real story of the third wife… that the phoenix the original fire protector forsake the tribe when they needed her most and the third wife was killed due to her leaving and the elders and pack wrote her out of our history..." Sam looked at Claire as he finished and a truly looked at her, Claire and grown greatly in the past 3 days she looked like a protector, he body was leaner and she was taller but after her powers use she blacked out that is not a reliable protector especially if it was a risk to her health.

Claire took in this new information and looked her Uncle in the eye as she stood.

"I am apart of the pack now Uncle Sam… I know you don't think it is right, but I have to right the wrong that was done."

"No! absolutely not I will not have my imprint fighting vampires with us! Sam this is crazy!" Quil shouted and made Claire jump

The worry was etched across his face and Claire felt her heart twinge with pain.

"That is not your decision Quil! I am a protector I turn into a wolf made of fire and vampires can't touch me I'm the most protected imprint there will be!" Claire shouted

Quil's scrunched his face in anger as he took her words in.

"But what if you always black out for 3 days after you use your gift Claire that cant be healthy" Quil retorted

"I won't" Claire all but growled at him

This surprised everyone Claire never spoke to Quil that way.

"I'm going for a run" and with that Claire walked out of the house

As she slammed the door behind her the sky opened and the rain came pouring down.

Claire was fuming how dare he think he can keep her from her purpose! The more she thought about it the angier she got. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter when she looked down and realized she was steaming…

"ah fuck!" what the hell is going on now Claire couldn't take it and headed to the woods.

She let her emotions loose control and before she knew it she was standing on all fours and had paws.

She let the fire lick at her paws and glide over her like a suite of armor.

 _Follow your instincts_ the voice inside her head soothed

Claire did as the voice said and was running through the woods weaving out of the trees when a sickly-sweet smell hit her nose what was tha- Vampire!

Claire ran faster in the direction of the smell until she came face to face with the source of the sickly smell.

The vampire turned and with eyes wide took in the beast before him

He thought he smelled wolves in these woods but the creature before him terrified him and made him freeze in absolute fear. The great wolf that stood before him was wearing fire like a suit of armor and the saw as the creatures once green eyes glazed over and the creatures eyes blazed red and the wolf before him looked rabid.

Claire could smell the fear and lunged at the vampire.

The vampire went to dodge his instincts kicking in but Claire was faster and swiped her paw and connected within seconds was on top ripping the creature to shreds each piece she ripped off would burst into flames.

When the vampire was nothing, but ashes Claire sat panting and a black tar like liquid dripping from her jaws

When the rest of the pack found her, she turned her heavy head and they all mentally gasped at the sight before them

Claire had destroyed a vampire by herself and her eyes were glowing red and unnatural. That's when they all heard it go through the pack mind

 _Welcome my dears see before you the divine creature that is the fire spirt she is your pack member. But I warn you, as she licks the blood from her paws do not think you are safe because you love her. Do not think she will stain her mouth red with your blood too. I have freed her from the trance and give her back to you but never underestimate her again or the Phoenix will take over permanently and that is something no one will be able to control…_

As quickly as it came the mysterious voice was gone and Claire's eyes returned to their natural emerald color

She shook her head as if clearing her thoughts and looked at the pack before her

Her fire armor was gone, and she was a normal white wolf

 _What? -Claire_

 _Claire do you remember anything… - Jared stammered_

 _What? I killed a vampire I know I'm new and shocked myself- Claire_

 _That was impressive but no Claire the the…. – Seth stuttered_

 _Voice – Sam finished_

 _What voice guys come on stop- Claire mentally rolled her eyes_

 _a voice went through all our minds Claire telling us about you and the phoenix… something tells me she has unfinished business and is using your claim as the new fire spirt to wedge herself back in to the waking world… " – Sam_


End file.
